Blair Said
by lilyroxmysox03
Summary: “Blair said it’s getting serious when you could walk in on your partner while they were taking a crap.”Nate commented as he walked hand in hand with Vanessa in Central Park,her curly raven black hair obscuring her beautiful face."She said the word crap?"


_Blair Said_

* * *

Hey! Another Nanessa fanfic! Enjoy, I guess...

* * *

i.

"You know, Blair said it's a sign of getting serious when you could walk in on your partner while they were taking a crap." Nate commented as he walked hand in hand with Vanessa in Central Park, her curly raven black hair obscuring her beautiful face.

Vanessa shoved the hair away with a mitten covered hand, her breath coming out in poufs with the aid of cold air as she said, "She really said the word crap?"

Nate smiled. "Well, she hesitated. But, yeah, surprisingly she did." He squeezed Vanessa's hand, throwing his dazzling smile towards her. He smelled of soap and coffee, and his cold cheeks were pink with color. "I have walked in tons of times while you were on the toilet-"

"Same with me!" Vanessa lamented, giggling at the absurd turn that the conversation took. "Looks like we're pretty darn serious." The dimples appeared, and Nate resisted wrestling her down on a bench, right then and there. But the path they were currently walking on was trodden on by horses earlier, and smelt really bad.

They quickened their steps, partly to hurry away from the smell, and partly to hurry the process of getting to the flat they currently lived in, as Nate was quick to take advantage of Vanessa's mischievous glint in her eye, and obvious glances to a certain tightening area, which Nate was anxious to get rid of.

ii.

"You know, Blair said it's a sign of getting serious when you knew what your partner was going to order." Nate said as he peered at Le Petit Geant's menu, although all they served was shortbread and coffee. He had no idea why they gave out menus, or why he was reading the very short selection.

Vanessa glanced exasperatingly at her Natie before blowing at her coffee. "Uh huh. You really take her signs seriously?" Vanessa found it surprising that Blair even thought such romantic thoughts, seeing as Chuck would just give her a box of dusted truffles and she'd…you know. The signs she made up were cute and couple-y, not something you would do with a guy like Chuck.

Nate shrugged his shoulders and smiled slightly. "I don't know, I find them sort of amusing, don't you?" He took her hand as he went back to reading the menu. "Remind me why I'm reading this laminated piece of paper**-**"

"I have no idea."

iii.

"You know, Blair said it's a sign of getting serious when you would do something that you hate just to make them happy." Nate muttered through gritted teeth as he endured the movie Mystery Train. It was set on a white wall by a projector, hence its blurriness and jumpy start and stop of the reel.

Nate and Vanessa were at Tibby's house, along with some other artists, engaging in the last of the many events they did, which included finger painting, filming the night sky, singing Turin Brake songs around the island tabletop and making hippie headscarves. It was truly a liberal thing to do, which Nate endured, seeming as he came from a slightly more conservative family background.

The movie was about a Japanese couple on a subway late at night, finding the meaning of life in the world. It was dubbed in Spanish, and involved Elvis Presley's doppelganger.

Vanessa rolled her eyes lovingly. "Oh, stop it. You're making me feel guilty." Her hand laid casually on his knee started making its slow ascend up his leg. He glared openly at her, as her eyes stayed innocently on the wall.

Nate sighed, frustrated. He blew his man bangs aside, having yet another thing to endure, although, granted, it was better than Mystery Train.

iv.

"You know, Blair said it's a sign of getting serious when you could endure their friends?" Nate mentioned, bracing Vanessa as he steered her through the oak doors and into the ballroom with its too bright red vein marble floor and screeching violins. His hand stayed cupping her elbow, giving her grateful looks once in awhile, as Vanessa's beautiful face strained every time some white glove wearing woman started talking about the annual Garden and Horticultural Award.

"You owe me big for this." She replied, delicately biting into an eggplant caponata. "_And_ I'm on my period-Blair, hi!" Vanessa's blue eyes swiveled around in their sockets, desperately searching for the nearest exit. No way was she going to talk about polo matches with the insane witch.

"Vanessa." Blair replied coolly, and then turned towards Nate. "Nate, you haven't asked me to dance." She asked sweet as honey, all the while shooting a disapproving glance at Vanessa, who merely smiled.

Nate glanced helplessly at Vanessa, who only smiled wider. "Um…save me a dance?"

"Lovely."

Blair pulled Nate away, leading the waltz-as usual. "You know better than to take Vanessa here. She doesn't fit." Blair chastised. "Nobody would blame you if you declined the invite. Hello, out of all the people here, we know how to tell harmless lies." She avoided Nate's glaze at that last sentence.

Nate chuckled, scouting the ballroom for Vanessa. "It's fine. Do you know how many hours I had to endure Haruki's 'profound' philosophy? I warn you, do not watch Spanish dubbed Japanese movies."

Blair's carefully plucked eyebrows furrowed, confused. "…OK, just take her home. I know how it is to be…isolated." The song ended surprisingly fast, and Nate leaded Blair out of the dancing space. Nate glanced at Blair, thankful that she wasn't _that_ selfish.

Vanessa waited dutifully for him near the hors d'oeuvres table. "Had fun?" She jibed, as Nate swigged down a champagne flute.

"Yeah. Are you ready to go home? I've had enough of Mrs. Hamilton's play-by-play tennis rally-which tightened her shapely buttocks, _dahling_!" Nate laughed, his annoyingly cute man bangs falling unto his emerald eyes.

Vanessa gasped girlishly. "Really? Oh, Nate!" She threw her arms around his neck, kissing his cheeks. "Thank you."

Nate smiled, breathing in the shampoo scent in her hair. Kiwi. He really loved her.

v.

"You know, Blair said it's a sign of getting serious when you don't have to talk to each other but can still feel comfortable?" Vanessa whispered warmly in Nate's ear, as he tried not to wince. He had just gotten a wisdom tooth removed, and he looked like a puffy idiot, with cotton balls stuffed in his cheeks.

Nate rolled his eyes and plowed on, even though the dentist told him not to talk much. "When have you ever talked to Blair?"

Vanessa hesitated. "We were both drunk, and found each other in the Drunken Yodeler. I had no idea how I got there." She stated simply. "She just kept talking and talking, I even contemplated walking away. But," Vanessa nuzzled her nose in the crook of her boyfriend's neck. "I didn't want my vagina dislocated."

Nate laughed, then immediately seized when a sudden jab of pain hit his jaw. "Ow."

Vanessa giggled, and scooped up some ice cream, sucking on the spoon, not minding the metallic taste of it. Nate watched mesmerized, as her-Eve's apple? He had no idea-moved up and down when she swallowed, how her tongue darted out quickly to catch the little drop at the corner of her mouth. The pain was almost physical, how he couldn't taste those cardinal red lips of hers, and settled with watching her.

"I love you." He mumbled incoherently, despite his efforts of speaking clearly. He felt like the Godfather, with the deformed jaw. All he needed now was a cat. Oh, and a receding hairline.

Vanessa lost all silliness, and looked deep into his emerald eyes. "And I love you."

epilogue.

Vanessa walked hand in hand with Nate, through Central Park, watching her breath swirl around and around in the cold crisp air, and occasionally stealing glances his way. She smiled subconsciously, no longer needing to plaster one on every day. It just happened, especially lately. Nate wondered when was the right time to tell her something, which was going to change both their lives. They reached where the horses had tread, and it stank like crazy. Vanessa wrinkled her nose cutely, and looked at him with a humorous twinkly in her warm brown eyes. It faltered when Nate only returned it halfheartedly.

"What is it?" Vanessa's neck twitched, wondering if a booger was hanging out of her nose, or if she smelt bad.

"You know, Blair said…" Nate reached inside his pocket, pulling out a red velvet ring box, with gold trim lining the ridges, clearly stating it was from Cartier.

"…Oh." Vanessa replied stupidly, in a trance. "What'd she say?"

Nate smiled wide, and took her gloved hand, kneeling down on his one knee. "I dunno, I just forgot the speech that I've been memorizing for the past two weeks. So, wing it with me."

Vanessa covered her cheek with her other hand, embarrassed in a couple-y sort of way, as people stopped to watch. "Ok,"

Nate breathed in and out heavily. "God, if only I had Blair's tact. Ugh, whatever. Please, please marry me."

Vanessa giggled girlishly, so unlike her, and knelt down too, on the cold concrete. Planting a big fat kiss on his lips, she whispered those words that completed Nate.

"Yes."

"Come on, pick up, pick up." Nate whispered impatiently, willing telepathically for Blair to pick up the phone.

"Chuck, stop it. Hello?" Blair giggled into the phone, a little sharp and loud than she meant to do.

"Hey, I just did it." Nate breathed out, satisfied. "Thanks for the advice."

Blair smiled, happy for her longtime friend. "Anytime. I know all the signs of when a relationship is falling apart, too. You know-"

Nate interrupted her with a chuckle. "Take care. Vanessa's waiting for me." He glanced over at Vanessa sitting on the edge of the bed innocently, patting the space next to her. Nate smiled as he hung up.

You all know what happens next.

* * *

**A/N~**_So, yeah. Please review. If not...I'll kill you!*evil laugh over the internet* Lolz...I'm lame._


End file.
